


I'll Give You The Night Sky

by VanguardQueen (lackadaisical_and_indecisive)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, I Love You, Just needed this scene outta my head, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackadaisical_and_indecisive/pseuds/VanguardQueen
Summary: Simon takes Baz on a date. Its that simple. Love is that simple.





	I'll Give You The Night Sky

Simon was carrying a basket tucked into the crook of his arm as he walked out into a field. The field was blooming with dandelions as it was late spring, and the air was warmer then it had been in months but still with a slight chill. 

It was perfect night for a date and Simon wasn’t going to let the chance go to waste. He held onto Baz’s hand as he almost dragged him behind him. Baz didn’t look too impressed as he was blindfolded and had just been dragged on 10-minute hike by his idiot boyfriend. Baz had to wonder if Simon realized that he had a heightened sense of smell and knew they were out in the wilderness somewhere.

“As much as I love being blindfolded and dragged through the forest at this Godforsaken hour, do you think you could unblindfold me now?” Baz grumbled. As if on command, Simon found the perfect spot and stopped suddenly making the blinded Baz run into his back.

“Oh, stop complaining, Baz,” Simon chided, letting go of Baz’s hand, “Just stand there while I get set up.”

Baz’s eyebrow quirked slightly and smiled, “If I take this off and you’re in some ridiculous sex get-up, Snow, I am going to laugh at you.” Baz teased, tempted to have a peak through the blindfold.

“Don’t even think about peaking,” Simon warned, as he removed a blanket from the basket and set up fake candles. He was ever aware that his boyfriend could go up in flames at the touch of fire. It didn’t settle his nerves that Baz had an affinity for fire magic.

“Plus,” Simon continues, standing up to face Baz. He took a moment to admire his loved one’s face, so rarely he got to stare without Baz staring back, “I wouldn’t have dragged you out in the middle of nowhere to do weird sex things with you.”

Simon took Baz’s chin in his hand and kissed him softly. Baz’s bad mood seemed to melt away as he kissed Simon back, all was forgiven. Simon reached behind Baz’s head and untied the blindfold. Baz didn’t open his eyes, enjoying the moment too much, until Simon pulled away.

His heart stopped in his chest as he saw the cute, sickly sweet, grotesquely adorable scene Simon had set for him. In the middle of a field of yellow dandelions lay a bunch of blankets and pillows, with the soft light of the candles lighting the scene. Simon had bought wine and snacks that he had set out on a board.

“Simon,” Baz breathed. He felt so incredibly lucky, so incredibly loved in that moment that it melted him. Simon reached down and poured Baz a drink, offering it to him. Baz couldn’t help noticing that Simon was pouring a red in the wrong glass. He’d take that information to the grave with him though.

“How’d I do? Pretty good for a terrible, non-magical boyfriend,” Simon said in a self-deprecating manner. Baz knew he was nervous, worried Baz wouldn’t love this (as if Baz couldn’t love this).

Baz responded in the only way he knew how. He kissed Simon’s forehead, his cheeks and then his mouth making sure to pay attention to every part of his face.

“Simon Snow, you are wonderful. Everything you do is full of magic.” Baz stared at him, tucking a loose strand of Simon’s hair behind his ear. Both wondering how they ever got so lucky to love the other, to know the other like this. They were the testament of happy endings. 

Simon sat first pulling Baz down with him. Baz ever graceful, almost floated to his spot against Simon leaning his head back on Simon’s shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence watching the night sky, Baz sipping at his wine (Simon must have spent a fortune because it had a good vintage) and Simon almost devoured the cheese board.

When they had had their fill they both laid back, Baz resting his head on Simon’s chest and Simon wrapped his arm around Baz. Simon rested soft kisses in Baz’s hair as they cuddled under the starry night.

“I love you,” One of them spoke first and it didn’t matter who because seconds later the other responded. “I love you, too.”

A cool air blew through the field and Simon pulled Baz closer to him, pulling one of the many blankets over them. It wasn’t long before they were asleep underneath the brilliant night sky, legs and limbs tangled in a heap.

\---

Simon woke to soft kisses on his jawline that ran down his neck. He groaned in pleasure, unwilling to open his eyes but soaking up the affection. When the kisses stopped he cracked his eyes open slightly and looked at his handsome boyfriend who was now leaning over him with a rare smile.

Simon was confused as to where they were, disorientated by the new surrounding but quickly adjusting remembering that he was out in field.

“Simon,” Baz said with uncharacteristic tenderness. “I want to show you something.”

Simon sat up, stretching back and looking at Baz with an inquisitive smile. Baz took his hands and sat cross-legged before Simon and Simon mimicked his movements.

“We’re not going to start singing, are we?” Simon teased, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Baz gave him a look that told Simon to shut up or he’d never know. 

Baz licked his lips and concentrated. Simon recognized the heat of Baz’s magic burning in his fingertips where their bodies met. He missed the familiarity of magic in his body, how it coursed in his cells, but he also liked not having the unpredictability of his own magic coursing through him.

Simon wondered what kind of magic Baz was going to do for him when suddenly it appeared time stopped, the wind stopped blowing and the starry night drifted down towards them. Maybe it was the opposite, maybe they were coursing through the stars. Simon looked around and wondered how the hell Baz was doing this, the last time they did this Simon was lending Baz his magic.

Simon’s hand nearly drifted from Baz’s as he reached out to touch the stars, but Baz grabbed his hands tightly in his.

“Don’t let go,” he said, his tone deadly serious. Simon listened and ran his thumb over Baz’s knuckles in reassurance he’d never let go. Finally, the sky stops moving around them and Baz opens his eyes, he looks a little worn. Simon realized this must be a massive strain on his magic.

Baz pulled Simon up from his seat position without ever letting go of him. Baz leans his body into Simon’s using him as a crutch and moved their hands so that he was pointing towards a constellation.

“That is our constellation, Simon,” Baz says placing a chaste kiss on Simon’s lips. He looked into his eyes and saw tears welling in his eyes. “My mum hung the moon for my dad and I want to give you the night sky. I’ll start with a constellation. I love you, Simon Snow.”

Simon pulled Baz closer to him, finally the tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks. He kissed Baz with all the passion and love he had in his blood, bones and body. They held their embrace for what felt like an eternity and maybe it was. 

Finally, Baz’s power was running low and they were transported back to the ground where Simon held Baz up. His magic spent, Baz accepted the help to the ground where Simon held him against his chest and they sat looking out at their constellation. 

Baz was describing how he pulled the stars into their place and their meaning. It must have taken months, if not more to accomplish this.

“You are a hopeless romantic, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.” Simon nuzzled his face into Baz’s neck and planted chaste kisses along his collar bone. “You are the future I never thought I’d get.”

“I love you.” Simon kissed each word into Baz’s skin which brought the heat of his magic to his skin.

There was magic in those words. Ordinary, mundane magic that made time slow to a halt and for the world to drift away until it was only Baz and Simon tangled together under the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first bit of fanfic I've written in ages and it felt good haha. I just finished Carry On and I could not get these boys out of my head, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
